Quillettue: friend or foe
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Alice and Jasper go hunting. Something happens that changes Jasper's relationship with several members of the Cullen family...
1. Party Prep

**My first Jasper fanfic, hope you enjoy... Team Jasper**

Alice was excited about tomorrow. It was Carlisle's 346th birthday, and as usual, Alice was preparing the 'surprise party'. Carlisle very rarely had or even enjoyed his birthday as work and family had always been his priority and he didn't like celebrating himself very much, so Esme thought it would be a nice treat for him. So while Carlisle was at work, Esme doing gardening, Emmett and Rosalie were out shopping for supplies that Alice had requested and while Edward was at Bella's, Alice and Jasper decided to go out and hunt. "Come on then Jazz!" Alice shouted, tapping her feet on the door frame impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Jasper replied from upstairs. Alice could hear him banging about and gazed at the wall puzzled. Finally, Alice thought, when Jasper appeared at her side.

"What kept you?" Alice said "Pampering yourself?" She giggled.

"Oh ha ha. No I changed my clothes. I didn't want to blood up my party clothes now did I?"

"Why were you wearing your party clothes, Jazz?" Alice said irritated.

"Don't know, just fancied it. Are we going then, or do you plan on hunting Esme?"

"I heard that!" Esme shouted from the distance followed by a hearty laugh.

Jasper and Alice ran from the door into the thick green woods behind the house. Alice loved hunting. It was the only way she could really show off her speed to her husband. Alice ran at a male mountain lion and thrust her full body force at it, causing it to crash to the ground then turned to Jasper as if to say, back off, it's mine. Jasper sighed then sought an animal of his own. It seemed like ages until Jasper found a good sized bear to feast on. He crouched in the bushes, waiting for the right moment, when all of a sudden the bear was startled. Jasper thought to himself, 'it's not me, I'm silent'. He turned his head in all direction, thinking that it was just a fox or something making the noise when he spotted something. A native woman knelt in the trees ahead and muttered fierce words under her breath, without taking her eyes from Jasper. Jasper stood, startled, and made his way over to her, but when he looked again, she was gone.

"Hey baby, get anything nice?" Alice skipped to his side.

"Oh yeah, a nice bear" Jasper lied, looking into the trees.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Ready to go?" Jasper smiled

"Yeah sure, I'm stuffed"

"Yeah me too" Jasper giggled feebly and gave one last look to where the woman stood.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Alice bounded up and down the stairs, checking the checking again that everything was running smoothly. Rosalie and Emmett were on lights, Esme and Bella were on flower arranging and Jasper sorted out the party bangers. Edward arrived not long after everyone finished their prep with final adjustments to the setting. Edward walked over to the sitting room and placed the box on the table. "Hey Alice, we should all go out and feed before he comes, you know"

"Well actually, Jazz and I went yesterday, but I was hoping that you lot could go when Carlisle come's home so I can set up outside decorations"

"Oh ok, what about Bella?" Edward replied

"She will be fine with Jasper" Alice stated but Edward turned to Jasper.

"Will you be ok with her?" Edward said and read Jasper's mind.

"Carlisle is pulling up" Esme said leaving the house.

"What shall we say if he asks where you are?" Rosalie said

"Um, say that we have gone to pick up Bella, because she wants to see Edward but her car has broken down or something. Keep him away from the house." And with that, everything was set. Everyone bar Jasper, Bella and Alice had gone hunting. Alice left in Carlisle's Mercedes to the nearest lighting shop to buy some fairy **li**ght s. Bella waited with Jasper patiently on the couch.

"Are you ok Jasper?" Bella said, her brow crossed, while she looked into Jasper's face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Why?" Jasper replied, not looking at Bella.

"I don't know, you just seem really off"

"I'm ok. I'm just going to go to the kitchen for a minute, I'll be back" Jasper said, getting up off the couch. Jasper walked into the Kitchen and stayed there for a while. Bella sat in confusion, thinking that he was still probably uncomfortable around her presence. Bella began to reminisce about the time when Jasper lunged at her when her trail of thought was interrupted. Jasper began to cough really loud, which was very abnormal for a vampire to do. Bella stood up and ran into the kitchen. Jasper stood, his back arched over the counter, retching. Bella began to walk forward towards him when Jasper coughed up a puddle of blood in the sink. Bella grabbed him so that he was facing her.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Bella shouted. Jasper's eyes began to roll, then pushing away from Bella, brought up more blood on the floor. Jasper walked through it and headed to the Living room. Bella began to clear up the blood even though it made her feel queasy.

**...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Time had gone by and the party bunch returned from hunting. Alice was still away at the shop and Bella was still in the kitchen. Emmett flung open the door and Esme and Rosalie shouted surprise. But Carlisle's reaction was not as they expected. He frowned deeply and pushed passed Edward. When they turned they all saw Jasper leaning against the couch on the floor, and bloody footprints scattered on the white carpet, leading from the kitchen into the living room. Edward without thinking lunged at Jasper and caught him by the scruff and said what everyone was thinking. "What have you done to her? What have you done to Bella? You can resist can you, you monster!" Edward raised a fist towards Jaspers face, until Bella shouted for him to stop.

"Bella? Bella! Are you ok? Are you hurt? You're covered in blood" Carlisle said running to her side, checking for wounds.

"I'm fine, it's not my blood, its jasper" At that moment, it seemed like everything was slow motion. Edward slowly let his hand down, looking away from Bella to Jasper's face, Carlisle slowly ran to Jasper's side, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme walked forward and Alice entered through the door.

**Well, hope you enjoyed part 1. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you **


	2. They are hiding something

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you like part two!**

"Supr... What the?" Alice shouted, entering the house, dropping the left over lights on the floor and running to Jasper's side. "Can someone explain to me why Jasper is covered in blood?" Alice said, staring back at Carlisle with pleading in her eyes.

"We don't know Alice. We found him like this. Bella says he was coughing up blood..." Carlisle replied.

"Bella?" Alice turned to Bella.

"Jasper seemed weird not long after you let, he ran into the kitchen, and then all of a sudden he was throwing up blood. He has been glazed over since. I don't think he can hear us" Bella replied. Carlisle took Alice's hand from Jasper's arm and leant in and picked him up, taking him to his medical room upstairs. All that was left on that cream carpet after Jasper had departed, was a bloody outline of his body.

Esme stayed downstairs with Rosalie and Bella to clean the carpet of blood while the boy's alongside Alice accompanied Carlisle upstairs. Carlisle carefully removed Jasper's shirt and placed a clean garment on in its place. He fetched a bowl of clean water and removed all the dry blood from around Jasper's mouth with a smooth white cloth. It was weird for Emmett, Edward and Alice to see Carlisle like this with one of his children as it was uncommon for this kind of thing to happen. Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the presence of his children and stroked Jasper's head. He leant in and said gently, "Jasper, my son, can you hear me?" Jasper moved slowly, almost like twitching and carefully opened his eyes, revealing blackened eyes and replied,

"Yes, I can. Please, Carlisle, what's wrong with me?"

"I am not sure. This is not a normal thing for a vampire. I haven't seen anything like this. Can you remember anything that would give us a clue to what might have made you like this?"

"Hunting..." Jasper replied, reminiscing.

"Hunting?" Emmett questioned, "I knew we were 'veggie's' but that's too far Jazz"

"No, no. I saw something while hunting" Jasper replied, looking from Emmett to Carlisle.

"What baby?" Alice said.

"A woman. She was a native I think. She looked like she was from the reservation. She was muttering some kind of nonsense while I was about to feed"

"About to feed? You told me that you had fed!" Alice interrupted, glaring at Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I lied. The woman made me nervous. You came not long after I saw her; I didn't want to stay much longer"

"Why didn't you tell me about this woman?" Alice shouted, but Carlisle asked Edward to remove her from the room because she was not helping the situation. After a hissy fit, she obliged and left. Edward followed her and Emmett shortly after. Carlisle looked back at Jasper with a thoughtful face and said,

"Is that it?" Before Jasper could reply he grabbed his stomach and flew forward, crying in agony. Carlisle pinned him down, so Jasper could not harm himself and placed a cold, damp towel on Jasper's stomach, as his skin was burning up for a vampire. Jasper yelled and groaned in pain, causing the company from downstairs to gather upstairs. Finally Jasper stopped yelling but bent over crookedly over the bed and vomited up blood into a bowl on the floor. Just as previously, Jasper glazed over.

"Native? Reservation? La push maybe?" Carlisle thought allowed, annoying several people.

"Carlisle? That is rather irritating" Esme said

"Sorry, bad habit" Carlisle replied, then turned to Bella. "I wonder. Bella, would you take a trip down to your friends, the Blacks and see if they know of a woman from their reservation that likes a trip to the woods?"

"You think Jacob's reservation could be a part of this?" Bella replied

"Well it's not as if they like us a bunch, especially when your friend Jacob heard about Jasper loosing it at you Birthday party a while ago" Rosalie replied.

"Edward? I want you to go with Bella, but keep out of sight and see if you can hear what they are thinking. I know it is intrusion, but if it's for Jasper's health, then we must" Carlisle said.

At that moment, everything seemed like one of those cliff hangers when the cast all look at the screen before the credits come up. Carlisle and the rest of the family all looked back in sympathy at the exhausted looking figure on the bed.

"Look, Bella, be careful ok?"Edward said pulling up outside Jacob's house and opening the car door.

"Edward, please, trust me ok?

Bella walked towards the front door, when Jacob opened it and welcomed her in. Edward drove off into the darkness, not too far away to keep a close ear on things. Jacob cleared the couch and offered Bella to sit down, then went and fetched a coke.

"So, what brings you over this side of humanity, pale face?" Jacob smirked

"Oh nothing, just fancied seeing you. It's been like, what...?"

"Two days Bella, what's the real reason? I can read you like a book"

"Ok, I'll get straight to it, Jasper's ill"

"And what's that blood sucker have to do with me?" Jacob snarled

"Well, we think one of your women may have cursed him or something"

"Oh well, why would you say that. Vampires intuition?"

"Jake, look, Jasper saw a native woman, and she looked like she was from this reservation. Was there any chance of one of your women going to the woods yesterday?"

"Nope, anyway, it's up to her if she did"

"Up to whom?" Bella frowned

"Oh, um, no one. I just meant women in general"

"Well I care for Jasper, unlike you. He's like family..." Bella stood up and threw her can of coke in Jacob's chest and walked towards the door, "... And if you cared for me as much as I thought you did Jacob, you would help me. Is this treaty so hard between you and the 'cold ones' that it makes you act so inhumanly? Yes, he's your enemy, but he still has a life, a family and a wife. Would you take that away if it was me? This could be serious for him Jacob. Thanks for the help" Bella finished off and stormed through the darkness. Edward smelt Bella's presence and drove up to meet her. Bella got into the car and slammed the door.

"What has the car ever done to you?" Edward smirked

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It was a waste of time going there"

"Why?"

"Jacob is too stubborn to help. I think the Quileute are hiding something from us"

"Really. What can we do?"

"Well, I played a guilt trip on Jacob, maybe that will help. Did you hear anything?"

"No, it was like they knew I was there. All their thoughts were just mixed up, I was like they were hiding something"

"Yeah, I have that feeling. Let's go back and tell Carlisle. Jasper may be better, you never know" And with that Edward put down his handbrake and both he and Bella drove back into the darkness towards the Cullen mansion.

**I hope you liked! Please review and tell me what you think about part two! Thanks **


	3. Carla

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Here is part three, hope you enjoy! **

"Carlisle..." Jasper said, weak and aching, reaching out to Carlisle. Alice and the rest of the party had left to search the woods for some kind of familiar stench or a clue to where this woman may be. "...I'm sorry" Carlisle turned around from looking out of the window to face Jasper and walked towards the end of the bed and sat down.

"Sorry? For what?" Carlisle asked

"For ruining your birthday"

"Oh, don't be silly. It doesn't matter"

"Yes, yes it does. This day way for you, and I, I..." Jasper began to cough roughly.

"Jasper, please, don't work yourself up. It's fine" Carlisle lent in and gave Jasper a fatherly kiss on the head, and patted his arm. Carlisle then stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to get some things, will you be ok for a minuet?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine"

**......**

"Sam?" Jacob said walking up to Sam in the darkness of the forest.

"They are on to us, Jake. I can smell their blood sucking stench not far from here" Sam replied

"What can we do?"

"Tell Carla to reverse it" Sam sighed, not wanting the solution to be that.

"What? But..." Jacob got angry

"Look, Jake, this isn't helping anyone. We thought this would give them and incentive to stay away, but it's just making them have reason to stay, and let's face it, Bella won't stop. She's too stubborn"

"Sam, that blood sucker nearly killed Bella a few months ago, you know that. And you also know the reason why Carla wanted to do this. Remember?"

"Yes Jacob I remember. But Carla needs to let go of the past too. We are making this treaty even more difficult" Sam turned to Jacob and placed his hand on his arm and nodded, then ran off into the darkness, leaving Jacob to deal with Carla.

**......**

"Can you smell it?" Emmett growled, standing next to a tree with his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Yes, it is fowl" Esme replied, her nose wrinkled.

"It's close" Alice said in a trance.

"Alice? What do you see?" Rosalie asked.

"I see her. She's coming to meet us. Be prepared. Don't lash out" The Cullen's grouped together and looked from one side of the woods to the other. Waiting. Suddenly the trees began to sway, back and forth and a woman, native, just as Jasper described, stepped out and crouched slightly.

"Who are you?" Esme asked stepping forward.

"I am Carla" She replied, with a slight Texas accent.

"What do you want?" Alice snarled

"I was sent, to undo and wrong doing to your husband" Carla replied.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Emmett shouted.

"It was suppose to be a warning for you to leave, but also, a personal grudge"

"Why would you have some kind of beef with Jazz?" Emmett replied.

"I'm a wolf" said Carla

"Duh" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"No I mean, I'm a wolf, so I don't age. I used to be in the reservation down in Texas, hence my accent. I knew Jasper from a distance. I noticed that he was different from the other female vampires that lurked around him. My brother was wandering around one day and those women saw him. I couldn't do anything, because if I moved they would have attacked. I trusted Jasper, because he was different, but that brown headed beast whispered something in his year. He killed my brother. My brother is dead because of him! I went to lash out at him, but my sister, Casey pulled me back and before I could do anything they were gone. I moved, not long after to the reservation in La push. It was until last week when I can back from the reservation down in Arizona when I heard that Jasper was back. I wanted to get my own back. When I saw him in the woods that day, I saw that his eyes were different and that he seems different over all, so I didn't want to kill him, but I wanted him to hurt"

"I'm sorry about your brother, truly, but he didn't know what he was doing. Please, whatever do did, reverse it" Alice approached and pleaded with Carla.

"That is why I am here. I was sent to correct it. Take me to him"

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you do to him?" Esme asked.

"I know that you're kind cannot live without blood, and that humans cannot drink blood, because it would make them ill. I made it so that Jasper's outside what 'Vampire' but his inside was human. Jasper was rejecting the blood. I didn't think it would work because you are dead on the inside, but obviously it worked"

"Jasper is human?" Alice gasped

"No, his insides are. If I made him human know he would just turn to dust, because of his age. He would decay faster than you can run" Carla replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go or what" Emmett said impatiently. Carla stepped forward slowly and began to walk. The Cullen's proceeded behind her, but Alice led the way.

**......**

"Carlisle**? **What's that noise?" Jasper called down stairs. Jasper could hear a lot of murmuring and raised voices. No one answered, so Jasper slowly managed to get off the bed and stumbled into the wall. After regaining his balanced he made his way downstairs listening to a conversation that was taking place.

"...Oh, well fair enough" Edward said in the background.

"So who sent you?" Bella's voice popped up.

"Jacob" An unfamiliar voice to Jasper. Walking around the corner to find the family standing there with a native, Jasper coughed to gain attention. Carlisle turned and saw Jasper and ran to his side. Carlisle sat him down on the couch and ushered the woman to his side.

"Please, do what you have to do" Carlisle said to her. Carla moved Carlisle aside with her hand and then placed Jasper's forehead in her palms and began to mutter foreign words under her breath. Jasper's head began to stoop and he went unconscious. After 5 minuets Carla finished chanting and stood up.

"He'll be fine. I'm sorry I caused you harm" She said looking back at Jasper. "The past is best kept forgotten. You have changed" Carla looked back at the Cullen's apologetically and then walked towards the door.

"Carla?" Alice said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Alice said smiling. Jasper began to awake and looked up at his family.

"Who was she?" Jasper asked his wife.

"I will tell you later. How do you feel?"

"Fine, just a bit thirsty." Jasper said.

"Let's all go hunting then, shall we?" Emmett said and the Cullen's agreed. Alice, Esme, Rosalie Emmett and Edward left quickly and Carlisle was about to leave when Jasper touched his arm.

"Dad?" Carlisle gasped quietly at Jasper calling him dad, as it was the first time he had done so. Carlisle turned around smiling, to face Jasper.

"Yes?" Carlisle said

"Thank you. I don't think I have ever really appreciated what you do for me since this, well this illness if you like" Jasper smiled at Carlisle, then walked up to him and hugged him. Carlisle was taken aback again, but accepted the hug. "Shall we go?" Jasper said breaking away from the hug.

"Yes, lets" Carlisle replied.

Jasper and Carlisle left the house and joined the others to hunt. The Sun began to set and everyone had had their fill. Jasper approached Alice when no one was looking and whispered "Let's give Carlisle that party" Alice smirked and ran full speed to the house.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Because Carlisle didn't get his party in my story, I'll do one last final chapter dedicated to him **


	4. I love you, forever and always

**Thanks everyone for your support! I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far! Here's the last instalment! **

**J**

Alice ran faster that her legs could take her to the house. She moved around the living room faster than she had even moved before. She collected the rest of the fairy lights and wrapped them around the banister and then gathered the scattered birthday gifts that led on the floor unopened. Alice set them on the coffee table and puffed up the cushions. While Alice was busy getting ready, Jasper told no one of his idea, but obviously he could not escape Edward, whom of which approached him, noticing Alice's disappearance. "Jazz, you ok? Where's Alice?"

"Like you need to ask Ed, and yeah I'm good" Jasper smirked.

"That is really nice that your doing this for Carlisle after everything that happened to you, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I felt like I took his day away, so I want to give it back" Edward smiled then walked away listening to Jasper telling him not to tell anyone. Finally everyone was preparing to go home. Jasper couldn't stop smiling when looking at Carlisle, neither could Edward. It was so funny so see Carlisle so oblivious to what was about to happen to him because as usual, Alice never let anyone have a boring party, that was for sure. When they approached the front door, and ray of multicoloured lights switched on and shone in each of the Cullen's face's. Carlisle gasped and turned to Esme, thinking that it was her idea but Esme just shook her head and looked shocked her self. Carlisle looked around each child noticing the each had the same expression on their face. Then, out of the blue, Alice burst through the front door onto the drive. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Carlisle" Alice jumped on Carlisle and gave him a huge hug.

"I-I, well um" Carlisle stuttered, startled. Jasper ushered Carlisle and the rest into the house. The living room was lit in all the colours of the rainbow. All the mess that was there, was no longer. It was like a party shop. Carlisle walked into the room, further and further, spinning around slowly, looking at the decorations in amazement. "Thank you" Carlisle choked.

"You deserve it, dad" Jasper spoke up holding out a gift to him.

"You shouldn't have" Carlisle said, taking the gift.

"This one is from all of us kids" Emmett said, piping up. "Open it then" Carlisle opened it. Inside the paper was a shiny black box. As Carlisle opened it, it revealed a set of 18c Gold cufflinks with the Cullen crest engraved on then and inscribed on the back read, "Father, we love you". Carlisle closed the box and sighed happily. He placed the box on the table and walked to his children and embraced them all. It if were possible, they would all be shedding tears to see their father this happy.

"And here is mine" Esme said, also holding a gift and placed a loving kiss on Carlisle's head. Carlisle opened the box which revealed a doctor's pocket watch, which also had a message inscribed in it. It read, "I love you, Forever and Always, Esme x"

**I hope you liked the ending! Please review! ****J**


End file.
